After the Tale
by Bowser22
Summary: so this is my first fanfic. this is the story of what happened after the true pacifist run but other runs have happened including genocide. this causes sans to not trust frisk. but he has other feelings blossoming, feelings he's trying to supress...
1. Why don't you trust me?

Sans woke up, the cursed alarm screamed at him, reminding him he had work to do. Life on the surface should have been nice, all the monsters were happy. Toriel and Asgore were back together, and living in a nice house. They had adopted Frisk. Undyne and Alphys were living together happily and Mettaton was still famous. Papyrus was still as energetic as ever, and was learning to cook professionally. Everything should have been fine, but Sans couldn't enjoy it. He wouldn't let himself. Though he'd never say it, he didn't trust Frisk. All the resets, all the timelines, all the deaths. He was waiting for them to begin again. He rarely spoke to her. He wouldn't avoid her, but didn't trust her enough to like her. After all she had done, why would he? She had broken the barrier and Sans was thankful, but he waited for the day he would get comfortable, happy like the others, go to sleep and wake up back in Snowdin. He got dressed into shorts, a white T-shirt and blue hoodie and walked downstairs, where Papyrus was preparing breakfast."GOOD MORNING SANS! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" "Great bro, I slept like the dead,"Sans laughed as Papyrus screamed in outrage. "WHY SANS! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Sans sat down at the table and ate temmie flakes, immediately spitting them out."What is this?" On closer inspection he realised it was coloured paper. He decided to have toast instead.

After he got back, he saw Frisk standing and glaring at him."Sans, why aren't you talking to me?" Her voice sounded stern yet hurt. "Sorry kiddo but-" "Sans, I'm not a kid anymore. I know what's going on. You think I'm going to reset. I promised Sans, doesn't that mean anything?" Sans felt horrible. Had he really been that obvious? He felt like a jerk. "Why don't you trust me Sans?" She was starting to cry. Sans invited her inside to talk. As they sat down, Sans decided to tell her. "Look, Frisk, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I keep expecting to wake up in the underground. I'm sorry Frisk but sometimes, I think they're still dust." He looked up and saw frisk's face. She looked hurt. Guilt rushed through him. She wiped her tears. "So you're afraid of me?" She buried her face in her hands. What had he done? She left, slamming the door without another word. Sans knew he'd messed up. He had to apologise. He had to make things right. She was really emotional and he needed to find a way to communicate properly without making things worse. He had to apologise, he had to. But he was worried he had ruined their friendship. His eye flared blue and with a flash, he took a shortcut to the Dreemur household.


	2. Knock knock jokes save the day

Frisk was lying in her bed, crying into her pillow. A figure behind her said, "what did you expect?". Frisk turned to see the ghostly form of Chara. Chara had been tamed, in a sense. She no longer felt murderous rage towards humans or monsters. But she could still be rude. "You're not helping!", though Frisk knew she was right. Frisk had done horrible things with Chara's help, and Sans had no reason to forgive her. She should have seen it coming. "Frisk! Are you okay?", her mother called from outside her room. Frisk yelled, "I'm fine!", though she wasn't. "Look, Frisk, maybe if you spoke to him again and assured him-","NO! He thinks I'm a monster! After all I did, how could he forgive me? I don't even forgive myself!"."look Frisk, he doesn't hate you. Just give him time," Chara said, in an attempt to soothe her.

Toriel sat down with Asgore. "I'm worried about her". Frisk had been in her room for an hour after she had come home. "She'll be fine. She's just stressed." His face read _I hope._ Toriel wasn't so sure. Frisk had never been like this. True the first few years on the surface had been difficult for her, but she never acted up like this. Toriel wondered what had happened in her talk with Sans. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Toriel looked to see Sans, standing in the doorway. "Sans. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?". "Is Frisk here?". He was panting, like he'd run a marathon. His left eye blazing blue. His other eye was completely dark. She never understood how his magic worked. Blue magic was a mystery to her. "Yes, she is in her room. But she is very upset." His face looked desperate."please Tori. I need to speak to her." She let him in and he ran up the stairs.

Sans knocked on her door. He could hear her sobbing. She was clearly heartbroken. He tried a different approach. "Knock knock." He waited for her response. "Who's there?"."Imso" he replied. He hoped this would work. "Imso who?". "I'm so sorry, let me in." He waited, and eventually she opened the door. He could still see the tears in her rubbed her eyes and put on a smile. "Come in.". Sans entered and sat down on the bed. "Look Frisk, I'm sorry about what happened. I don't hate you." She looked shocked, like she didn't expect it. "I know you regret it. I know you've changed. I shouldn't have said said what I said. Can you forgive me?". Frisk looked stunned. Sans didn't say everything he felt though. There are somethings best kept to yourself. But he couldn't deny it. He had a crush on Frisk.

 **Hey readers. Nex here. I have presented you with chapter two, for if you liked chapter 1. Thank you to the people who wasted their time reading this. Warning, there may be a rating change in the future as I have no idea where the stories going. Sorry if that effects you.**


	3. The Message

Sans POV

Sans was in a white void. There was nothing around for miles, when suddenly, an inky blackness appeared before him. It tried to reach out to him. Sans was frozen to the spot with terror when, _SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH!_

Sans awoke with a start. Just a dream, just a dream. He told himself. He had to get to work. He put on his hoody and said hello to his brother, Papyrus. He walked, by now accustomed to the stares of humans as he walked. After some research, he'd realised that to humans he looked like a walking corpse. He worked in a lab. He used to do science, but quit after the accident. He needed money, however, and had no choice. The lab wasn't bad. It had state of the art equipment, huge monitors with blinking signs, and a few friendly faces. The department he worked in was new. It studied the science behind resets, saves and the possibility of other universes. It was mostly monsters, but a few open-minded humans had joined. Sans hated it for one simple reason. Someone close to him had disappeared studying this very topic. A lot of the work was based on his notes. No-one remembered him though. No-one but Sans. "Hey!" Someone yelled and Sans was jerked back to reality. It was one of the humans. His name was Randy or something. "You were spacing out again dude. What's wrong?". Sans had nothing against Randy personally. He just didn't like him. "Get lost". Randy looked sad but left anyway. Sans began to feel guilty, but he ignored it. Then he heard Alphys scream. "AAAAAH!" Sans looked and was shocked. One of the screens had changed. It was the screen connected to the DMFD, Dimensional Magic Frequency Detector. It was usually blank, but now it seemed there was writing on it. Strange symbols. They read _**'HELP ME!**_ ' Sans could read them, and it shocked him. He felt a chill down his spine and fell to his knees. Randy saw him and went to help but sans got up and ran to the monitor. "Alphys! Where is the frequency coming from!" He yelled. Alphys, frightened by Sans' harsh tone, obliged and showed a map of the city. It was Frisk's house.

 **Hi! Bowser22 here! Sorry about not updating lately. Got caught up and forgot. I feel like I neglected a child. Anyway this is a short setup for the next storyline. The message was meant to be in wingdings but it didn't work so sorry. Anyway enjoy this short paragraph! Bowser22 out!**


End file.
